


Tastes Like Burnt Sugar

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: BnHA, boku no hero acadamia, my hero acadamia - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, characters portrayed as 18, i might write a second chapter for this lmk if you like it, implied nsfw, oh poor bakugo is so flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: Second kisses are just as exciting as first kisses when no one is home.





	Tastes Like Burnt Sugar

“Are you okay?” Midoriya was always asking that. Bakugo glowered.  
“Of course i’m fine.”  
“You just-“  
“I said i’m fine it’s fine”  
Bakugo was in fact, very flustered. He had a blush on his face and he seemed far more nervous than his usual over-confident self. Other members of class 1-A had noted the difference too. Todoroki had been paying attention to how Bakugo had slowly settled since the training camp that summer- he was still brash and rash and angry, but his behavior towards Midoriya had shifted. He didn’t know what they’d talked about the last night of the camp, or after that, but he was beginning to get an idea.  
Bakugo stuffed his hands in his pockets. His palms were sweaty, more than usual, he didn’t need to go making big explosions and draw too much attention to the fact that he was walking home with Deku. People would ask questions and shit.

“My mom’s not home this weekend. She’s visiting my grandma” Deku said, he was undoubtedly a bit nervous himself.  
“So as long as nothing is broken when she gets back, it’s fine.” He gave an anxious smile. Bakugo grunted in acknowledgment. He slouched a bit when he walked, Deku noted. He was always so rough and arrogant that it almost seemed strange. But he found it attractive in some way. Like his body hinting slightly that he was scared somewhere under there. He liked that. They walked for a bit -in awkward silence- away from the school. They hadn’t said much about their talk at the end of the summer, but Bakugo didn’t want to bring it up in school. It made sense to Deku- Bakugo didn’t need people prying into his life, so he kept quiet but he wanted so badly to shout his feelings at him.  
He’d been a jerk in the past but Midoriya found he couldn’t help himself. He glanced over at Bakugo, who kicked a rock along the path out of the school. He bit his lip to keep his mouth shut until they’d walked a bit further.  
“Kacchan”  
“What?”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“I dunno, it’s your house why are you asking me” his blush grew, he shoved his sweaty hands deeper in his pockets.  
“Oh. Uh.. maybe a movie? We could-“  
“Action, horror, godzilla, stuff like that?” He asked  
“Yeah i guess” he shrugged. Bakugo stopped at a vending machine on the corner, forcing a rumpled yen into the slot, and taking a soda, trying to act totally normal.  
“Yeah, no I don’t really want to watch a movie” he chugged half the can. Deku didn’t really want to suggest video games- Bakugo was too competitive.  
“We could.. just see what i have..” Deku said “I don’t have a lot, sorry.”  
“Stop overthinking so much you nerd” Bakugo finished off the soda, and crushed the can between his hands, shoving his hands back into his pockets. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do, but he imagined sitting on Deku’s bed, and his heart went wild fast in his chest. It was weird.  
Getting to His apartment, Deku unlocked the door, and checked each room to ensure his mom had already left on her trip, then invited a practically steaming Bakugo inside, and locked the door, letting out a sigh of relief.  
“Kacchan, my bedroom is this way” he lead him over, “but if we wanna use the tv, it’s in the front room”  
“I know that, Deku.” He said, a bit sharp. He followed him into the bedroom, and ditched his school bag and shoes by the door. He hadn’t said anything about their first kiss still, it had happened a few weeks ago, and so far it was their only kiss, but he couldn’t get it out of his head and it was making him crazy. And extra weird to everyone else. Their conversation was memorable, sure, but deku getting on his tip toes, and kissing him suddenly after he’d made a fool of himself confessing to him behind a shed- he made a noise to clear his head of the thought and sat down, on the end of the bed. They weren’t actually together, it was just a thing that happened. He told himself. Deku smiled at him as he took off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves, and -ah fuck, Bakugo was screwed.  
“Kacchan, aren’t you going to take off your coat?” He sounded anxious. He always sounded anxious. Bakugo panicked  
“Yeah i was about to, shut up” he took off his coat and his school tie and pulled his legs up, sitting cross legged. His hands felt like sparklers. Any little movement caused crackles and sparks. He flattened his hands on his knees. Better.  
Deku looked at him, nervous, and reached for his laptop. Bakugo just waited  
“You can sit next to me Kacchan” Deku gestured. Bakugo moved over and sat next to him.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting-“  
“Oy you idiot, i’m fine you’re just freaking me out okay” he crossed his arms. Deku knew that in Katsuki speak, that just meant he was nervous about how this would go.  
He really wanted to kiss Bakugo again. It was fun to watch him turn bright red and fluster way more than normal.  
“You don’t want to watch a movie, or play a video game, what is it you want?” Bakugo tensed. Deku pushed on. It felt risky. “Do you want me to kiss you again?” He dared. Bakugo blushed brightly  
“Shut up, do it or don’t I don’t care” that was Katsuki speak for ‘yes that’s what I want but I won’t say it’  
Midoriya left the laptop be, and turned so he could sit up on his knees and kiss Bakugo- who closed his eyes, and suddenly felt like he understood how all his classmates felt talking about the cute girls they wanted to kiss. He’d never been that interested in girls. But He was pretty sure when Midoriya kissed him, it was the same thing. He kept his hands to himself, knowing he could easily cause explosions just by opening his hands or twitching them if he wasn’t careful. It wasn’t the most graceful kiss, but he enjoyed it, heart pounding, wondering if Deku had closed his eyes. When he didn’t pull away in panic, Deku rested a hand on his shoulder to get closer. They pulled away from each-other, eyes averted, shifting so Deku’s back was to the headboard, leaning up and forward, he kissed him again, watching his eyes flutter shut, he risked a bit more, slung his arms over Bakugo’s shoulders around the back of his neck- and suddenly Bakugo had moved forward, clumsily, practically on top of him- a blush spread rapidly across his face, and he launched himself back, scrambling away in embarrassment. Deku laughed.  
“Sh-shut up!” Bakugo crossed his arms tightly, and took a deep breath.  
“Kacchan, come here. Lets.. just watch something” he waited for Bakugo to come back and sit next to him again, before reaching for the laptop- but this time, Bakugo placed one hand on Midoriya’s shoulder, leaned down, and kissed him. A bit aggressively but properly. Deku blushed this time, grabbing Bakugo’s shirt collar with both hands, and pulling him down on top of him, so his hands were on either side of his shoulders. He was practically on Deku’s lap.  
“Oy! That’s not fair” he said, but was shut up as deku pressed his lips his and he felt a rush of excitement through his chest. This was what this was suppose to feel like. He remembered how mid second year he’d been kissed by a girl, on valentines day, and broke her heart in an instant by saying “what the hell was that for? that didn’t feel like anything.” And getting angry. Kirishima had asked if there were _any_ girls he wanted to kiss from their class. He’d said no. But Kirishima hadn’t asked him about boys but by now he’d figured it out. Deku slipped his arms around Bakugo’s neck, and smiled at him, beaming. He froze. Oh fuck, Deku was so cute.__  
“Kacchan?”  
“Sh-shut up” he mumbled. Deku’s lips twitched into almost a smirk.  
“Make me.” He challenged.  
Bakugo narrowed his eyed, and leaned down over him, Deku bent his leg up, between Bakugo’s. He heard him gasp.  
“Bastard” he mumbled, closing the gap between them. Deku felt his hot tongue pushing against his lips, and parted them, letting Bakugo shove his tongue into his mouth. It felt good. It felt like heat spreading through his body. _kacchan smells like burnt sugar_ he thought. _Even his lips were sweet_. He thought about his hands and his arms, his blush darkening. ____  
He felt his body moving before his brain could process it, and as he took in every breath he could, eyes still closed, he suddenly felt Bakugo’s teeth sink into his neck, not hard enough to break skin, not quite hard enough to hurt, but enough that it drew a groan from him involuntarily.  
“K-kacchan” he managed out, flustered “people will see that”. He moved down, biting down lower on his shoulder, below his shirt collar. “Ah-!” Deku bit his lip quickly to shut himself up. If he thought about it, with his quirk, he was certain he could pin Bakugo down, it would be pretty easy.  
“Oy. Deku.” Bakugo looked down at him, eyebrow raised.  
“What?”  
“Should we- uh- you know- whatever!” Midoriya sat up, and looked at Bakugo confused.  
“Nevermind!” Bakugo turned his eyes away- so Deku grabbed his wrists and pushed him down on his back, swinging a leg over to straddle his hips- looking down at him. He pinned him no problem, and got a determined look on his face.  
“Is that better, Kacchan?”  
“Eh?! What are you trying to say?” Bakugo turned redder than a tomato. He was the more masculine one, he was tougher, he should be on top, he thought. but he liked this so didn’t fight it. Even if Deku was just teasing him.. But secretly, he hoped there was more to this than teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nitroglycerin is sweet and smells of burnt sugar


End file.
